Itachi Uchiha Oneshot Edited
by HanabusaRox
Summary: I think I edited out all the mistakes. By the way if I have misspelled words or mistakes in it please tell me in a nice matter. Any way, i hope you enjoy.


Itachi love story

You,Ari Kye woke up to the sound of an explosion outside which had obviously been Deidara trying to "kill" Tobi for annoying him. But this was how pretty much every day started. you got out of your bed and walked over to your closet and slipped in to your normal outfit, an akatsuki coat with a pair of dark blue pants (at least from what i see the akatsuki ware blue pants but then again i think I'm color blind). you were an 18 year old girl who had long black raven hair down to your mid back with bangs that for the most part covered one of your crimson red eyes. your muscular yet feminine figure fit you well. you walked over to your window and took a breath of the fresh fall air coming through ,then decided that you were going to go see what dei-san and tobi-san were fighting about. you half ran half walked out the door and right into someone who just so happened to be itachi your crush.

Ari: Morning Itachi-san

itachi: good morning, what are you doing running through the halls

Ari: oh i'm just going to see what tobi-san and deidei-san are up to that was an awful loud explosion i heard from my room

itachi nodded and went the opposite direction. itachi had been your crush for quite a while now but you never told him afraid that he might not feel the same way. you rushed outside just in time to see tobi being bombed by the hotheaded terrorist bomber.

Ari:oi, tobi-san, deidei-san what are you 2 fighting about now?

Deidara:this numskull said that i looked like a girl,un

tobi: tobi's a good boy, ari-chan tobi said that if leader-sama gave us a mission to sneak into kohana that deidara-senpai's discuise could be a girl.

Deidara:how dare you insult me by calling me a whimpy girl,un

with that comment you grabbed deidara by the collar

Ari: being called a girl is not an insult, if i didn't know better id think you were the numskull

with that said you punched deidara and sent him flying through the air and hit the ground hard

Kisame: ari, leader sama wants to see you

you walked toward the hideout and to the leader's office like room

ari:oi*, leader sama, kisame said that you wanted to see me?

pein:yes, i would like you and itachi to go on a mission together

you blushed a little and waited for him to continue

pein: your mission is to find special herbs to heal you and the other members when your injured. you see were running quite low on them

ari: are you sure we cant just go into a store and say " hi i'm an akatsuki member can i buy some of your herbs so we can heal ourselves in case we get injured on a mission to break into your village

pein looked at you with a annoyed look

pein: i sense a hint of sarcasm in your voice

you rolled her eyes and walked out the door to your room to pack up for the mission the next day. as you walked to your room you remembered that you would be alone with itachi on a mission when you thought of that you started to get a little nervous. you walked over to you friend Mikoyan chicken's room for a talk about itachi. she was the only one who new about you liking itachi...well the only one you told...

Ari: Myako can you open up i need to talk to you

Myako opened up the door and let you in

Myako:hey whats up?

Ari: well, you see i have a mission to go on with itachi and I'm really nervous and stuff i mean its my first time being alone with him well ive been alone with him inn the hall and stuff but well be alone away from here what if i do something really embarrassing i could never look at him again id be soooo em-

Myako:hey calm own just be your normal self and if you make a fool of yourself just laugh it off.

ari: yah i guess you right

myako: so your going on a mission with itachi alone you know it would be the perfect time to tell him how you feel

ari:yah when pigs fly

myako:are you serious...cause i can make that happen

you laughed at the comment then decided that you would go get your stuff packed up for the mission.

Later that night

all the akatsuki were at the dinner table eating (no duh)

Tobi: is itachi-san and ari really going on a mission...alone

you blushed 5 shades of red and looked down at you plate so no one would see

deidara: OOo...i bet you guys are really excited about that

itachi glared at deidara while kisame just smirked right at you. you glared a kicked him where the sun don't shine then watched his face cringe in pain.,

itachi looked at kisame wondering what he was doing.

tobi:your not going to do the naughty thing are you (in such an oh so innocent voice)

you blushed and looked like you were going to explode

Ari: well uh I'm going to bed

you rushed upstairs and flopped onto your bed then you heard a crash down stairs and me yelling at tobi. you chuckled lightly to yourself then fell asleep.

you woke up to not an explosion but to deidara, and tobi waking you up

Deidara:rise and shine Ari

tobi: your going to go on your mission

you sat up and looked at your small sack that deidara held up for you to take. you grabbed it and slid it on your back.

Ari:here i go

Itachi's pov

you were woken up by water being dumped on your face.

Itachi:what the f**k

Myako: wakey wakey lazy bones its your big day to tell ari how you feel about her and go on your wonderful mission / date

Itachi:hnn

kisame: you've got to tell her

itachi:ya but i doubt she feels the same way bout me

Myako: i don't know I've got a pretty good feeling that she does

itachi: how do you figure?

Myako: just call it women intuition

your pov

you ran down stairs followed by tobi and deidara to be met by itachi ,kisame ,and me. me and kisame gave you a wink and you just blushed. pretty much every one knew you liked itachi but itachi. you followed itachi outside when you heard tobi

tobi: don't do anything tobi wouldn't do

you blushed and started walking faster

later that day

you and itachi had been walking for hours and had stopped to rest

itachi: ari-chan?

Ari:yes?

itachi:um...well

then you both jumped up and looked over at the bushes that was making noises.. you felt a thrill through your body as you thought of the possibility of having to fight an enemy and you were excited. you looked at the bush when out hopped a bunny. you laughed then something jumped out of the bush and was coming right towards you. itachi blocked his attack and you jumped into action using Akaisusen* changing the pitch of your voice to only effect the intruder but then he completely disappeared then you felt a pain in one of your legs. you fell to your knee and felt even worse pain. slipping your hand to you right leg you felt where the pain had been. there was a big gash where a kunai had gotten you. you felt a little dizzy from the loss of blood and disappointed that you were in to much pain to use akaisusen then everything went black.

itachi's pov

you were fighting one on one with the intruder but where was ari? usually she would be the first one in battle but she wasn't there. you used mangekyou sharingan (sp?) on the intruder and looked around for ari. you found her unconscious on the ground with blood pouring out a gash in her leg. she needed bandages luckily for you leader-sama had sent some of the remaining bandages and healing herbs. you wrapped some of the herbs around the gash and added the bandages trying hard not to hurt her. once that was finished you decided to make camp for the night.

your pov

you woke up with a slight headache that went away as soon as it came. you looked for itachi but he wasn't there. you looked at you leg to see that it was all bandaged up. then looked up again to see itachi standing there

Ari: _when did he get there?_

Itachi: oh, your awake.

ari: yeah, i just woke up.

there was an awkward silence when ari sighed **very** loudly.

itachi: is something wrong?

ari: well, it's just that i really wanted something exciting to happen on this mission cause all my other missions have been a real drag (yah just what shikamaru would say) and when something exciting does happen i pass out from loss of blood.

you pout at the thought that itachi got to take out the intruder in stead if you.

itachi: well, something exciting could still happen i mean the mission isn't over yet

you blushed which itachi obviously had seen even tho you tried to hide it.

itachi: uh, ari? are you ok?

ari: yah, why do you ask

itachi: your blushing

ari: no its just hot out here that's all

itachi: its in the middle of fall

ari: so, i get warm easily

itachi looked at you a moment then looked away.

itachi:um ari, i have to tell you something, i was trying to tell you earlier but then that intruder and stuff

ari: oh yah,

well then what is it

itachi sat down beside (cause he had been standing)

itachi: well you see......i-i......kinda.....

you raised an eyebrow at how he was stuttering. you thought it was really cute.

ari: your stuttering, its kinda cute

then you thought of what you said. had you actually just said that out loud.

itachi: really?

ari: uh, yeah the truth is I've kinda had a crush on you for a while.

you looked away trying to hide your blush when you felt arms go around you. you turned around to see itachi smiling....wait .... smiling?!?

ari: I-itachi? wh-what are you doing?

itachi: I've liked you for a while as well

you looked at itachi wide eyed and leaned back 2into him then he turne2d2 you around and planted a kiss on your lips. you kissed back then broke away for air. then you just leaned your head on his chest and fell asleep in his arms.

the next day

you and itachi finished your mission and had just gotten back from the mission. you and itachi were planning on telling every one that you were now dating, but you found out that you'd have to wait till dinner cause leader-sama had sent some of the akatsuki on missions. so later that night at dinner you yelled

Ari: ME AND ITACHI-KUN ARE DATING!!!!!

every one at the table just stared at you stunned unable to say anything then

Tobi: Myako-San told Tobi that Ari-San and Itachi-san would get together on your mission.

you smiled at tobi then at everyone else. that was the best mission ever. you had gotten together with itachi and had many wonderful missions together after that. then one day itachi proposed to you. you agreed and you and itachi were married you had a daughter that you named _______ (whatever you want i didn't know what to put). you had many wonderful years together after wards.

THE END

Japanese dictionary

Oi – from what I've read and come to under stand its used to et someones attention usually translate as a "hey" in English

Akaisusen – the kye clan Kekkai Genkai, the ability to simply confuse or to strategically control his/her opponent by changing the tone or pitch of their voice. aka vocal attack


End file.
